Smashing Adventure!
by Permaderp
Summary: Something went wrong after the smash tournament! Join the characters as they explore what happened!
1. The kong gems!

It was a normal day in the gaur plain, shaulk was walking arund, and out of no wear! A bloo blur raced past riki and dunban! "NOW IT IS SHALK TIEM!XOXXOXOXOXXOO~~~~~~~~" Shulk shed! "HAha im a sonax! The fastest thing alive! WHOOSH" Said the rat-thing and ran away into the jungle on mobius because the worlds collided after the super smash tournament to see who was the best fighter in the universe! "That is the japes jungle!" shouted Riki. "I guess we gotta go in there then sed Dunban" sed Shalk. They ran in monado raised! They reached the center of a grove, on a stump sat n donkey kong tossing a crystal banana that sonic was also tossing but they were different colors. "What is tat!" Shulked Shout! "Ha ha yea chilli dogs! These on the bobbysace-kkong gems! And I will have ultimate powa!" Shouted the 3 foot spiny porcupine monkey. He tossed up the gems and 4 more appeared circling him! (BGM: They will know our names: Xenoblade Chronicles). Sonic transformed into a donkeyhedgehog! And DK turned pink and his fur flared, he beat his chest, then the battle began! 3 v 2! "LETS GO!" Shouted shulk, on cue riki and dunban started chain attacking DK with the help of shulk the kong was hardly phased! He got up and did his trademarked spinning kong attack on dunban putting him out of the battle. The new transformed sonic flared his teeth, beat on hand on his chest and said "You will face defeat" then charged headfirst! But shulk was ready! "I SEE IT! A VISION!" then countered sonic's charge dealing a massive blow, the power of the monado was to strong for even the kong gems! It was now riki and shulk vs the ape! "Riki lets go!" Shulk exclaimed launching the ape miles breaking trees. Shulk had won the day, but at wat cost? Both riki ad dunban was ded.

"Now you hedgehog! What is up with these gems!" Said shulk. "Guh, they contain power, that I can harness to fight! They are much stronger the the chaos emeralds!" *shulk flash backs to his fight with sonic in the smash tournament where he was defeated due to the power of the emeralds!* "Good heavens look at the time!" Shouted shulk, and ran off to meet a good friend!


	2. A good friend!

Shulk had runned into the city where he saw people talking in the market, but that was all a blur! He needed to see the warrior prince, Marth. Suddenly he was in the town square infront of the castle, he was pulled aside by a woman to dance! (BGM: Rooftop run : Sonic unleashed) "Uh, ma'am I am going to see the prince!" Said shulk nervously. "Oh don't worry, let your inhibitions go!" said the woman cheerfully. "But ma'am may I atleast ask your name?" Shulk said. "Oh my name, my name is Robin!" said robin. Shulk had a flash back to the tournament, where she got kneed in the face by famous cart racer captain falcon, who had allegedly sexually assaulted a lot of the women competing. "oh yes, you were in the tournament, shame you lost." Said shulk. "well you lost too, and it was to Kirby in the semi-finals!" Said the bird named woman jokingly. "I really need to go see the prince." Said shulk trying to pull away, but getting pulled back almost if by magic. "I am one of his advisors it is okay!" The pair danced for a while enjoying life and the amazing food provided by the prince. It was now nighttime and the festival was almost over. Robin and shulk went to see the prince.

"Prince marth it is me! Shulk!" said he who bares the name shulk. "Japanese mumbling" said Ike a close friend of marth. "Japanese mumbling" said marth. "ah yes it is you, what is your request." Said Ike. "Stuff is wrong!" said shulk "what stuff" said ike! "Sonic was using the kong gems for power!" Shulk. "Japanese mumbling" said marth. "We better PREPARE OURSELVES!" said ike. "I shall assemble the best fighters in the kingdom!" said marth. A week past and marth had assembled the best fighters of each kind. Roy a veteran of smashing for blades, Ryu the world champion for hand to hand, and Solid Snake a masters of all weapons and espionage. "we shall send this elite party of ours out to find out what is going on, our first destination is Palutena's temple!" Marth said. The party of robin, shulk, roy, ryu, snake, ike, and marth set off for the temple!


	3. Palutena's Tample and more!

The party arrive at puhloutehna's temple and found a terrifying sight! Pit was on the ground unconscience, and palutena was tied up and was about be taken away for who knows how long. The people doing the deed is dark pit, and little mac?! Little mac's I glew red, and he looked evil! "I am taking palutena to my master!" screamed dock pit! He held up his staff and took a shot, scimming ryu but hurting him badly! Ryu responded with a HADOKEN! Dark pit used his electroshock arm to deflect and it bored a hole killing ryu immediately! The fight began! (BGM: Wally's theme : Pokemon ORAS) Little mac transformed into giga mac! He attacked shulk, he dashed backwards. Robin was charging a thoron! Roy and shulk delivered a crushing dubble blow! Mac&cheese flew backwards but was hardly hurt! "SMASH!" yelled shulk activating his monado arts! "JAPANESE SCREAMING!" screamed roy! Roy charged his special, robbing moved behind mac. Shulk kited him into the attack. The thoron was let loose drilling thru mac's body, then roy let loose his attack destroying mac! But while this was going on, dark pit escaped with palutena! (bgm end)

They set up camp at the temple and recovered, pit had joined the party, so he could get back palutena. "How do we have any idea where we need to go." Said marth "Japanese speaking" spoke roy. Pit piped up "uh maybe we can follow dark pit's feathers." "To much work said ike." "where would dark pit be taking the woman of the tournament?!" Robin pondered. Then she had an epiphany! "Captain falcon's castle! He was reported to have been taking the woman of the tournament!" "well den off we go!" sed shulk shulk sed. They set off.

On the way through a forest they heard explosions! Then the party saw it, A mega lucario fighting a mega charizard, but charizard had the same eyes as mac!(BGM: Bangarang ~ Skrillex feat. Sirah) Lucario was lusing, so the party joined in. "LUCARIO!" shouted lucario and shot an aura sphere, the damage was visible but charizard felt nothing! "Elwind!" shouted robin delivering a gust of wind that cut charizard like a paper cut between the fingers! It still was nothing! Pit screemed "HIYAYAYAYA!" and did the blade spinny thing and did a backflip firing 3 arrows in slow motion! Charizard was still not phased! "GREAT ETHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" shouted ike. Charizard lost his tail, but didn't feel a thing! He grabbed ike by the arm and flew into the air, flare blitzing directly into the ground, and a huge explosion happened! Ike stumbled out broken, near death and collapsed unconscience! All this time lucario was charging his AURA! He leaped up and said "FACE THE POWER OF THE AURA!" then shot a huge beam that decimated charizard engulf his organism turning him to ash! (BGM end) Lucario joined the party and went on their way!


	4. The encounter!

Meanwhile, at castle PAWNCH! "Master I have brought you the requested target." Tip Krad said. "Very, good! Strip her down and get the chains on." Said the captain. "I don't get paid enough for this." Donnie Darko Pit said. "WaH! Captain can I have a turn with one of the slaves, WaH!" said WARIO! "Fine wario" and he pushed a whimpering Zelda towards the horny fatass.

"Welp, here it is." Said Pit. "I gotta do this, f-for lady palutena!" "yea yea yea" sed ikea and pushed pit up the stairs.

"Where is little Tykes, the boxer" said captain as his slaves caressed his shins. "Died, now gib me my money!" Darkie yeld holding up his staff shot but missed (intentionally) breaking a bit of the captain's throne.

"Yrapanese mumbreeng!" said roy. Ike broke down the door. "Ah show you finalled soed up?" said captain falcon, leaping from his throne decloaking his cape, then throwing his cape aside. "Prepare yourself" sed Ike Tyson. The captain spoted robin, his original target! "SHOW ME YA 8008135!" screamed the captain. "robin was paralyzed" sed marth. Falcon captain punched shulk in the face putting him out. Snake suffered from a heart attack dying. Lucario delivered thousands of aura spheresblowingthecastleup dark pit walked outside "fuck this, he said and flew off" Cap'n Falcon wasn't about to lose he pressed a button, and out of the ground rose a yellow devil and an army of ROBs! (BGM : Battle! Lysandre, Pkm X/Y) Out of know where 3 blurs of light shot onto the ground. It was megaman, protoman, and their rival, bass. The battle commenced. The fighting was intense, roy slashed down thousands of ROBs.

The yellow devil was destroying everything! Protoman was knocked out of the battle, bass and megaman fused with rush and treble respectively and defeated the yellow devil, but the ROBs kept coming, they were getting over whelmed until! (BGM end) everything was quiet, the dust was settling, and then (BGM : Stone Tower temple [normal]) and floated down came mewtwo, mega evolved, and flickering like a glitchy computer game and shot dual hyper beams destroying the castle!

Wario wandered out and was immediately killed! Marth jumped up and tried to defeat mewtwo. But the legendary pokemon was to powerful for the warrior prince. Roy tried his hand but was defeated. Robin used an arcfire but did nothing. Shulk ran forward with his monado which hit mewtwo weakly, but hit none the less. THEN! (BGM END) DIDDY KONG FLEW IN AND WAS SHOOTING PEANUTS EVERYWHERE EXPLODING INTO SMALLER NTUS HOLHY SHIEAWTAHEISTE YOU SHOULD HADBE BEEN THERE MEWTWO WAS FORCED TO RETREAT!

"Thanks didday" said shluk, welcome to the team. They freed the rest of the women there, palutena Zelda and samus and camped out.

It was late into the knight and robin and shulk where camping together, shilk was sleeping in his underoos his 6 pack abs impressed robin so she became wet, they went down on eatch other and were getting hot an hevy, shulk started to put in "I AM REALLY FEELING IT!" Shulk creamed and did other sexually actions with roin for the note.


	5. THE MEGA KONG

*(AUTHORS NOTE)* HEY GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBAC AND VEWS! Sorry for the hiatus, I was on vacation, down in Ocean City, Maryland, then I got lazy and didn't write for a while.

The croo went with Mozilla fire fox and joe falco on the one ship thing into spece to serch for ansers! "Poisonally! I prefer dah air!" sed falco during a sparring match. Htn out of know where cummed star wolf! But before the fight could begin, mewtwo returned! "Oh n!o" said the SQUAD! "Wolf, it is time!" Shouted fox, and tossed him a round earring. They both put it on, and yelled "FUSIONNNNNN HAHHH!" and transformed folf, nut they detransformed, to wek! Oh bed :/ Mewtwo destroyeded the bigigigigiggigigigigigigigigigigigiigigigigigiggigig spake shap! And they all fell dowb to erth! Then they fund a horrible sight! King DEEDEEDEDEDEE was doing his big gay dance to suduce Kirby, then they started to participate in sexual intercourse through the anal cavity. Ike vomitied. King Deeznutz (its foreign) saw em and the fight started! (BGM: the legendary air ride machine Kirby air ride) Monarch DEDEDEDEEDE did a spoon and marth went flyingggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg. "Marth is surely dead!" shouted ike and did a great eatherout but the blubbery fuck was to blubbery, like a whael. He smashedeed diddy kang breaking his jaw. Then out of knowhere the konggg flew out of nowhere and smashed into the ground! Punded his chest and absorbed the kong gems and became! (BGM end) PERFECT KONGAS! (BGM open your heart, sonic adventure) he grew huge grabbed onto the deedees castle and ripped it to shreds! Grabbeds deedeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe and ripped his arms off and shoves them down his throat! "FATALITY!" shouted shulk. But now, they had to deal with the kong. He was on the side of a mountain thousands of feet tall!

Palutena and Zelda used there shields to defend from a big punch, they could barely hold it up! They had to kill him now! Shulk jumped up with an airslash dealing a shitty blow to the kong! Kong returned with a slap! "FUCK ME!" shouted shulk in pain "MAYBE LATER!" shouted roin in response. Samus was charging up a super shot which bored a small hole in the kong pissing him off even more! Then out of knowhere a yellow blur and a blue blur shot straight through the kong! Knocking him off the mountain then they floated down, (bgm end) Pikachu and sonic charged with the chaos and kong gems floated down! "heh heh yea! Chilli dogs!" sonic sez. "Pika!" sed Pikachu uncontrollably shitting from all the power from the volt tackle. Sonic collected the kong gems and joined them for camping that night!


	6. A series of events unfloadsss

It was early into the morn' marth and some other peoples were enjoying some roast sausage by the fire. "heh heh man nothin' like a breakfeast chilidogs!" sed sonic. "sonic, why don't you eat your sausage like normal with some hash and bacon." Replied ick. "BECAUSE CHILI DONG" but sonicholas was cut off by a wail, robin was going into labor! Everyone ran over and rovin gave bird, to a boy named onshu (authorsss note bonus cookie points if you understand the name huehuehue) they then set off to find mor answers, robin was breastfeeding, i think, I mean shaulk thought it was hot. "hey guys, I got a friend names the Vancouver canucks, who can help us out." Sonic says. "I think it will GREAT ETHER, help us out." Sed ike "japansese agreement" said roy. "letsss goo!" shouted onshu who absorbed magic nutrients to become a 7 yr oldddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddeeee. They reached canucks and his mester emerad. "so how is this supposed to help us?" inquired fox. The master emerad lets us have infineite powah muh niggah sed canucks/ we can travel demensions. With it said sonc. "but we need to completely envelop the piece" Said tails. All of a sudden mewtwo with red eyes and all glitchly floted int, and stole two artefacts with a super blast! He gropped palutena's staff and the msater emerad. "oh no, I have no power without my staff!" fucking screeched palutena. Robin looked down and saw a shard fo the emerad and put it in her pocket, well our croo better get goin. While they journey lets get some rad tunes playing while they travel, here we go, tyrn on your zune cuz we listening to Ejaculate fire by DETHKLOK

 **"I Ejaculate Fire"**

I ejaculate fire!  
A venomous fluid, cantankerous druid  
It kills when I breed, with my death seed  
CHECKMATE!  
The world dies when I procreate  
A bloody mess, bubbles with heat  
Fear the splattering acidic de-mattering  
IT BURNS! I'm fried to my loins.  
Testicular propane, TANKS EXPLODING!

I perpetuate bile  
A build up congestion  
Epidydmal retention  
My semen is flames  
Flagellum is pain  
Fuck fate!  
Earth's crushed from atomic weight  
With a hardened thrust  
Deep in the core  
A seismic tunneling  
A rhythmic pummeling  
Incinerate  
The molten rock  
A rancid genetic cannon fire!

Murdering, knew, nothing, OUTCAST!  
Choke on gas, kill my sperm!

Fate wont lead fast enough  
Come coagulating blackness  
When can I re-decorate?  
Save for me the glorious DETHTHREATS!  
Gasoline pumps through my heart  
Poison coursing somewhere  
Down in that place  
I feel the anger pulse again  
Its been building!  
Its been building!  
EXPLODE!

Found my mission!  
Death ambition!  
Exploitation!  
EXPLODE!

Short edition!  
New tradition!  
Extradition!  
EXPLODE!

Fucking fear is contagious!  
Go spread my flames so fellatious!  
Fucking fear is contagious!  
EXPLODE!  
EXPLODE!  
EXPLODE!

Welp looks like they have arrived at a new place, time to turn off that zune.

The crew arrived, the women stayed back at camp to look after onshu, who got a suckle on all dem titties. "Bowsers castle, damn he killed those plumbers" sed sadow. "Shadzy! When did you get here, we were going to bone after this adventure!" shouted sonic. "damn, not like this" shadow sed and they entered the castle, they found 2 ded plumbers and bowser shoving his 30inch long cock into fruit that Georgia is noen for! She enjoyed it to, which was weird. "Gahhhh" pit said, and on que 3 people vomited. "ahh so you cum, bowser sed" "GOD DAMNIT PUT THAT SHIT AWAY" monado boy sed covering his face. "MWHAHAHAAH never witnessed felatio!?" shoving peach on his dick. Peach was licking up all the cum as the members of the group were paralyzed, peach cradeled he rballs and bowsers creating a ball hurricane, then bowser flipped her on her knees and fucked her up the ass that it came out her mouth, she gave bith to 3 new koopa kids! "I dunt know what to do" said marth, "im going back to camp. (BGM: Binding of Isaac soundtrack Periculum) Bowser burned down the walls around them, and the fight began, peach was still rubbing his shaft licking his tip quite beastly. Bowser immediately got stabbed, but tht didn't make him mad, he became mega bowser! With n even bigger dick that peach just engulfed with all of her love! It was still growing, and peach burst into blood guts and semen! But the fight began sanic ran sircles around bows, while the swordsman fought below and pit fired arrows, but a flash of light and bowser disappeared (bgm end) (Chappa end)


	7. ike goes willddddd

p class="MsoNormal""Huh, what happen?" sed MAHNADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOIII! "It appears bowser disappars." Said Pit "We know that fuckfacenerdfag." Said ike. "Your just mad I get more pussy than you iek!" shouted pit. "Ike was about to kill him before bird woman stopped them, they went back to camp to eat. It was late at night now, everyone was asleep. But Ike wasn't. HOHOHOHHOOHHOHOHOHO wat could be his neferius plot you might sey? well stop fukin asskin me questins and lets find out, I make half this shit up on the spot, I mean nothing. Ike sneaked into pit and palutena's tent, they were both nude, probably banged okay? Ike undressed and put his dik next to pits to compare. The sized was biggur for ike. (BGM oh yeah from the ferris beuler soundtrack) ike dragged his 7 inch long 5 inch thick cock across her chest, which woke palutena. Ike covered her mouth so she didn't wake pit. They started to fuk. Ike flipped palutena on her knees and thrusted as palutena made suddle mones. Pit sometimes rustled in his slep. Ike gave palutena his sword and his sword if you know wat I mena ;) pahluhtena used ike's sword as a dild and fuckered her pussy with it. Then the sword and the swrd swatched places as ike plunged his donger into her cootch. She started to squirt everywhere. Pit was still asleep. She then stuk the sword up her assa and was fingeringingereringingereging her sweet sweet p00n (by the way the curtains matched the drapes) as she gave ike the cock suckin of his life, she cradeled the balls and licked the tip while jrekin the shafty shaft, and ketp guin afta he caem maekin him cum moor. Pit woke up and was terrified but ike hedled his swad up to pit to kep him quiet like a cat burgular does to a cat. Ik grabbd bit and fckededed him up to bum becuz icke was bi which was okay, buttnuts no else knew, except pit and palutena now. Pit was furced to eat out ikes boom as palutena penetrated him with a stapon. Ike tolded pit "I showd u niggafagbitchassmonkeyqueerfag." "but u fckd me tht maees you the fag, fag." Pit stammerd like a E. Coli steamer. "you dint figh back." Ike smirkd. "damn ur right." Dey tid down Pittsburgh nfc ked herded in front of him. Palutena was all sweaty and pantin like a dog getting' it onnnnnnnnnnnnn. Ike was thrustin like fencer building fences while fencing. And he was gruntin. And cuming and cuming and cuming and cuming like it was ike n hurricanned vegetables. teh sexy tiem was dun and dey clened up. Pit was disturbed, really disturbed./p 


	8. FRIENDS OR FOES!

p class="MsoNormal" The crew visited a nearby town to gather supplies for their camp, it was lucario, shulk, robin, pit, and roy. Shulk and robin went to get lunch at a pub, everyone else went other places, because they were in a food court and food courts are magical. Robin was showing skulk the piece of the mester ermad. Then she dropped it in her diet fizzy pop cola pop soda throwback. And the piece fizzed to nothin. Dey looked on in horor. Den a bortle appearsed, and knoked everyon up, I mean back. And out steppered some pepels?! It was a woman and a man and another man. The two had blue hair, the other looked liked robin but man? "Where are we sed?" sed ? "it appears we are in an alternat universe google chrom. "robin, that woman looks like you." "yes she do lucina, yes she do." "Welp I guess we got all their names nao." Sed shlku. "yea burt that guy is me from alternate tiemlien1" "yes that is troo. Sed guy robin." "I am prince googl chom. And dis is muh duaghtr lucina, and dis is her husban. Robin." "Damnit, she is taken." Murmemd shilk under his breth. "HEY!" sed robinF and smacked him on the hed. "if you comin to steal my gurl you gotta kill me!" den the fight began in the pub! (BGM: together we ride, fire emblem) robin and robin were equally matchd, but shlk had mer of a tough fight. "WE HAVE GATHERED OVER 2000000 RESULTS FOR UR SERCH, DETH!" Shouted search engine man. "Lucina did a poke and stabbed shluk." Sed lucina sed shulk sed lucario sed marth sed Kirby sed chrome rims. "Gahhhh shouted shal" shalk was on the grund, and robin ran over. "that is what you get fer comin for her booty" sed robino! Then all of a sudden the young lion roy came in and slashed chrome setting him on fire. "FATHERRRRRRR" shouterd lucina stabbing roy with the falchion so hard that he slid down the blade. "juh j j-jjj-japanese defeat." Roy said as hid eyes closed and his breath his last breathed. "ROYYYYY!" shouted roin. Who shout a thoron at lucina, which she survived barely. As robin with a schlong tried to attac robin with a taco JAJAJAJAAJAJJA an aura sphere flew in basted dcik rboin to the wall. The fight was over everyone lost. "I don't think we should do that again." Said shulk spittin up blood. Pit came in, "what the fuck, first ike fucks m'lady and now half the town is destroyed?!" they all returned to camp with google chrom (u see he was mostly dded in the fiht( lucina dick robin and the rest of the crew, (oh yeh, bgm end) they settled in for the night./p 


	9. The desert brawl

The group arrived in the desert twas they went to see if the warlock king ganononononononononononondorf mebee was good and wuld help, dey would die in the desert without resupply! Den amash! Boom! They got trapped in the canyon they were in.(BGM:Temple Theme) then, mootoo floated down glitch and red eye holding skurleton, but something was off, skurleton had no leg! And mewto wasn't mega Volvo. He shot a shadew ball! Sonic screamed as it eviscerated him, damn shadzy no! Male Robino charged a thron and let it loose, it shot straight through mewtwo but his fleshy being regenerated, then female robin let loose a rexcalibur, the strong burst of win sashed off mewtwos tail. And he responded with a ice beam, but shulk saw it, a vision! And countered saving robin's life. Ike said "I fight for my friends." Then did an ether slashing up mewtwo, who grabbed him, held him in the air with psychic, whent mega mewtwo X?! force palmed him in the stomach, then high jump kicked him in the face. Sending him flying! Then he and lucario engaged in a hand to hand aura combat battle it was intense, mewtwo grabbed lucario and did his upthrow which gave lucario an even more powerful aura and he yelled "WATCH THE POWER OF THE AURA!" and unleashed a beam of aura that completely engulfed the mewtwo, he fell to the ground as a pile of gloop, then reformed. Shulk ran up "MONADO SMASH!" and slashed mewtwo with the Monado. Still no phasing. "Time to change fate!" shouted lucina and she ran forward and slashed of mewtwo's head, but once again he regenerated, and became mega mewtwo Y and snapped his fingers, lucario grabbed his head, and it exploded. He fired a shadow ball so enormous it could destroy the moon! But palutena deflected it at mewtwo, who stood up slightly injured, he was bleeding, that is was counted. Fox and falco both gave mewtwo a blast with the LEANDMEASTAHH! Then falco tried to crush mewtwo with it. But his arm took the form of mega mewtwo X and he grabbed it with 1 finger and smashed it with psychic killing falco, throwing it at fox's killing him. The team had to retreat, but someone needed to be ready to give their life. A sonic who was hardly alive decided he had to, he held his arm which was on by a thread. And absorbed the chaos emeralds, and charged so hard he had lightining arcing off of him and headbutt mewtwo, than grabbed him and piledrivered him into the core of the earth, creating a massive crator and explosion. (BGM end) (BGM His world instrumental, super smash bros 3DS WiiU soundtrack) sonic and mewtwo floated out breathing heavily. Mewtwo went back into mega form X.

The fight began and they went toe to toe at super sonic speds, sonic couldn't undersnad how fest mewto wass and how he new every move he was gon do. Mewtwo grabbed his leg and throo him into the grund with the force of 5 atom bombs, destroying the desert. Sonic punched mewtwo in the stomach, used his one hand still in tact to grab his tail and throw him around realllly fast like super sonic speeeeeeed fast. But mewtwo cought himself as soon as sonic let him go and grabbed his face, then charged a shadow blal the size of the moon and charged it so big it engulfed the entrie desert and mewtwo set it free, sonic cought it, but he was running out of rings. So he grabbed mewtwo and flew in space, troo mewtwo on the moon. He released the shadow ball, creating an explosion that demolished the moon and left a crater on earth in the wilderness killing sonic and mewtwo. (BGM end) "That blue faggot gave his life so we could escape" said shulk. "That was.. ver.. quic." Said a now returned ike who could hardly keep himself upright. They camped out for the night.


	10. A new deminsion

Tree yers have passeded. And den dey enterered a perod of pace and lets see whut happen durin pece dime. Shulk and bird lady robino gotted married. Den onshu grew up, but dint fight, cuz he is a pacifister and opend pub in town, dey were in town becuz dey ahd noting to do. Google chrom male robino and lucina became garuds of the town, an had a big statue of sonicholas erected, and put book in library detailing his life names the sonicholas chronicolas. Palutena an plum pit had sweet bonies ad rool skyworl, whih is in den sky abuv deh worl cuz the worls still connteced, so palutena and female robin can have wine or sometin. An marth rool the kingdom, ike fighted for his friends.

In space the moon is now a bunh of chunks and is really dead, gibbing the plaent a ring like satorn. But a floatin round thingy with a fat poultry man in it. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHO" said robigdick " deee arir if filled with atoms of that meddling hodgeheg, and the weird fetus thing, trime to collect dem. Back at the lab, he manged to recreate sonaks heart wit the stuff he had, and put in robot body, den charged with a chaose emerad. And sent him to find the mester ermad dat motoLG stole. And useded its powers to revive mewtwo, den gave him so robo pieces, and inserted him into the sonic robo, with sonics heart so he had super mind power and sonak speed with chaose powers. He flew off to defeace everyting to do with chronic. As he was flying troo the felds an big roboto flew down, "WE MEET AGAIN MONA, ohh you are sonicholas!" sed metal face. Den metal sonmewtwo defeated him, and floo to the statue of onic, and boomed it, shalk rnan out "The blew bastard is alive!" before getting kicked in the stomack flyin backgrounds. Den he mahically got the Monado II and slashed downie metal sonmewtwo, but he went super, and dey were even matched and den the real fight begain because shlk inserted a kong gem! The combined power teleported them into a fountain in another dimension! (BGM fountain of dreams super smash bros 3ds wiiU) shulk ran forward "MONADO CYCLONE!" and span cutting up metal who grabbed shulk and slammed him into the fountain. Shulk stabbed him and unleashed the huge blade, they were evenly matced but it was 1v1 no help nao but it seemed mewtwo wouldn't get tired, and ketp firin shadew balls "MONADO SHIELD!" the battle sped up now "MONADO SPEED" and dey ran reallyyyyy fest fighting super fast, metal was getting dey led. Den "MONADO JUMP!" and shulk flew upwards! "BACK SLASH" and he cut the mewtwo out of his iron body, giving him twooooooooooooo oponets "Damnit" shlkuk sed like a bad boy in kindgergarten cuz he sed poopyhed. Shulk was almost certainly fished deh super sped and mind power of metal ann fetus cat thin was stronk, but metal was mechon techinically. "MONADO BUSTER, sorry you blue handbag!" and stabbed metal cutting him out, killin de heart. He couldn't beat mewtwo, mootoo was to stronk. Den Kirby flew in on a warpstar. "wait aren't you dead, this must mean im in heven" said shulk holding his head. "HIIII" sed Kirby. Before shulk got blasted into oblivion and fell off the edge ad into the void, only to be chased by mewtwo in a battle flying through the unknown! (BGM END) (BGM the battle of little slugger, super meat boy) mewtwo blasted the monado out of shuk hands and mewtwo went mega mewtwo AXE and cracked his canuckles and the battle weent hand to hand, Kirby jumped down with an normous sword n sashed mewtwo in hald, and he had no time to regen, so his top half was punchin Kirby in a fist fight, surelk grabbed the warp star and flew down max sped to get the monado, until mootuo's lowerhalfve kiked him in the face and de stomack shulk grabbed the warpstar and smacked mootuo's legs an flew down fastaafastaaaafastaaaa sonic X! and den metal sonic's bod came out no where the chaos emeral was sebtient and held the metal body togeter but were still in halv, shulk reched in deh crevice to grab deh glowin yellow gem whik open a portal and flung him into the real worl with the monado and deh gme, but it was grey (BGM END) (chappa is ovaaaaa)


	11. Space fite

p class="MsoNormal" "WWAAHHHHH THIS SI THE MONAD'S POWA!" shouted shulk as he landed on his bum in a fountin. "That, was strange." Sed shulk. Den!ver Colorado, a beet up metal face flew in and shouted "FANCY MEETING YOU HERE MONADO BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" sed metal pace. (BGM: mechanical rhythm) "MONADO, MONADO!" and sleshed metal face, he had monado II nao but dere was a blue net thingy that broke out of metlel face and shot shulk with energee, blacking him out. Den ike slashed him daown, but he was toooooooooooooooooo stronk. He pulled mootoo out of oblivion and fusing him with metal face and and the master and crazy hand, now he was way to stronk , so they fled the town. They needed something stronk, something alien, so they flew to space with samus, with mewface on their tail he ripped open the side of the ship, blastin em with finger guns, pewpewpewpewpewpew. But they had space suits. But they found it. A black triangle, they touched it. And released DEOXYS who became attack form and shot a big beam of psychic out of his chest gem and when mewwtwo tride to reponsd he wnet defence form and blocked it with his concrete like arm slabs and went speed form and sliced straight through mewtwo face but he smashed deoxys through 300000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 light years and stars and planets and supermassive black holes, and dwarf stars and quasars but he sped on back grabbing him with his big hand and flying to a blackhole then RKOed mewtwo in but they both flew out, stringy messes of goop and they kept fighting with the force of supernovoes using planets and asteroids and comtes as weapons , den metal flew out of knoewere grabbed mewtwo and flew into a ster, then detonatd. But survivivvivivivivived, this dint faze span style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 115%; color: #222222; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"deoxyribonucleic acid/span cuz he was alien but meetaltwo had no arm and missing head piece den he flew towards deoyxs and they flew into a black hole. (BGM ENEDDDDDDD) (CHAPPER REND)/p 


	12. New cummers arive

(First lemme ster erf by ssaying sorry for the lngong hatus, I was on vacation is Peru, now lets get into the action)

The croo landed back on smashworld affer the spece fite. "What are we going to do, said monado boy" everyone was in shock, they cant defeater metaltwo and taboo, they needed help. Then out of shadows came an old sonic from the future of an quirkly alternative girl timeline, he showed cines of old scars. "I know 3 people that could help us, follow me to a clock tower on a cliff." He muttered, they followed it was weird then they sall to pretty laties named bayonet and corn, they were epipens. "hello my name is corrin on the cob, this is my gf I bought with 5k gp, bayonetter, we are lesbeans." "we need you to help figgght the enema said old sonic" "we can help but only if you like lesbens and watch us do lesben things." Said onetta (Not related to ness, but is lucases long lost mother.

They watched them be lesbeaners, it was hot mayonetta used her heir and creamed corrin went dargon and they did lesbeans secks. It was hot. After they were done they went to look for the other person, itt was tough. THey got focks best friend a frog named slipepe to build a dimsenonal portel. They went through and heard talking (BGM: Megalovania, undertale preferedbaly a longer version plis) "nyeh hehheh you are going to have a bad time skelton, kid like you with no nexs should be born in heks." "That is him," said the senile hedgehog as he took a Viagra to boost his robustness. "Oh hey sonacks, just teaching this faggot kid what 4." Sed sans. "They went to go back home and planned, they had the firepower, the smarts, the MONADO, the sex the lesbens, the kong gems, rare articfacts. (BGM END)

They went on their way, sans seduced princess drupe (that is peach my dudes) and he used his blu elightsaber dong to bone, kekles, royaltly froot.

They reacheded the forteress of the metaltwo. "Welp lets get loose as a goose and keep our minds of things with a big oldfashioned roman orgy." Said shluck, and they did they loved it even the levijeans KoRn and Banonennta, there was a lot of fluids and it was juicy really really really really really rally rally rally Raleigh North Carolina juicy. after it was over sans used his physic powers to look inside, and it was guarded with those things from the subspace emissary and pokemans like golurk. It was gonna be tough, almost as tough as sans dong. Fastforward through all the boring shit, a few kekles died, now we have bayonetta robino female lucina KoRn on the cob skulk and sans they entered the chamber of taboo, who absorbed metal two and it seemed over he quickly killed everybody, but shilk felt wired he had the kong gems, the chaose emeralds, the pwoer of corrins sword bayonetta's hair and sans everything thing else the fite was roof, (BGM hopes and dreams save the world undertale) they faggoted and it was a good fight, super shulk delt some deathly plows.

So did metaltabootwo and it wssas a close one, taboo was losing and said "hey fam, lets stop fitin watch some vine wear some gucchi Versace and timbs, and then smoke a doob and get crunk my nigga.' "no" "fine then imam start a new smash tournymanet and revived everyone and un fuseded shulk. (BGM END)


End file.
